Love and Friendship
Love and Friendship is the third episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: War. This episode is about the close friendship between Maria and Joanna, two news reporters working for Angel Grove News Network. It is also set on the theme of love, where Joanna realizes her true self and Maria supporting her all the way in the name of love and friendship. Joanna's self-discovery will affect those she loves and the one man who has loved her since the first time they went out on their first date. Story It is nighttime in Angel Grove and in the urban part of the city where we see Joanna and Maria having a few drinks at a bar and grill. People are eating, drinking, watching sports at the bar or the news about the latest in politics. Joanna: I'm telling you Maria I have my doubts about the scientist. Some of them tried contacting other worlds but they couldn't. Maria: And I'm telling you Joanna, this could be the greatest story of the century. Imagine me being the first to interview Dr. Lopez and even AGNN broadcasting live not only in this planet but in other worlds as well. Since the Power Rangers arrival in 22 years ago, time and again scientists have been attempting to make contact with other worlds. Joanna: Yet in Mariner Bay during the days of Lightspeed Rescue they tried opening the gates to hell due to the appearance of those demons. They failed. Sometimes it's better if we let things be. Besides, I've heard dirty things about the man. Maria: You worry too much Joanna, and I appreciate it. I know he seems like a hyper eccentric freak but, at least give this a chance. Joanna: Alright, we'll go. Maria becomes happy and hugs Joanna, who hugs her back. They then proceed to leave the bar and on their way home. Meanwhile, inside Maria's Chevrolet Lumina 2013 while driving back to their apartment. Maria: Hey Joanna. Lately I have noticed you like different. Is everything ok? Joanna: Yes, it's all good. Maria: Come on! You can tell me. Joanna: Lately, I haven't been feeling like I'm something else. Maybe it has something to do with me being... Maria realizes what she's about to say, but she keeps quiet so she cannot spoil it. Joanna: Maria, I don't know what to tell Matthew about it. I'm possibly a....lesbian. Maria immediately pulls over, shocked at this news. Maria: Dios Mio! You're a lesbian, and Matthew doesn't even know? Joanna: No, he doesn't. (on the verge of tears) I don't know if I want to tell him. I could make him feel so hurt since we haven't been talking so much lately. Sometimes I feel that God is punishing me for that. Maria: No He's not. He still loves you anyway, and look Joanna, since you told me that, I want you to know that I got your back like you have mine, no matter what. You're like a sister to me and I don't want to see you suffer Joanna: (crying) My father doesn't even know yet. Only my mother and my siblings and very few still. Maria: We'll go together and talk to them about it. Joanna: There's something else. Maria: Like what? Joanna: Remember that time back in Princeton, like a week before graduation when I came back to the dorm almost at 5AM? Maria: Yeah? We flashback to the time in Princeton in 2011 where Joanna was walking with a girl home. An old friend who is a lesbian. Her name is Elaine. Elaine: So, what's this story with you and your boyfriend? Joanna: We haven't been talking much lately, and I feel like it's my fault. So many things to think about. Elaine: Well, they're all the same. Anyways, you wanna come over? We could watch a movie and just chill for a bit. Joanna smiles and they continue walking. At Elaine's dorm, the two are watching an episode of The L Word to the part where Bette goes back with Tina. The two are enjoying the moment and that's where Elaine is slowly reaching to Joanna's hand and holding it. Joanna looks at her confused as Elaine looks deep into her eyes and she kisses her, in which Joanna moves away. Joanna: Whoa! What are you doing? I have a boyfriend. Elaine: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Joanna: Wait... Joanna is very confused then realizes something she never thought possible. She turns off the TV and then that's when she gives in an romantically kisses Elaine and then the two girls lie in bed taking it to the next step. Then we flash back to the present. Maria: Wow. So you hid it all these years? Joanna: Yes. I thought I was just curious, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it. Maria: You could've told me. Joanna: I know. Though it ended pretty bad with Michael in a way. Maria: Just let it be known Joanna, I will always love you no matter what. (smiling) As a friend of course. Joanna: (laughs) Thanks! The two girls embrace each other. Days later in the AGNN office, Joanna and other journalists are watching Maria interviewing Dr. Arthur Lopez, an German-Argentinean scientist. Joanna still feels suspicious about the scientist after all. Maria: So Dr. Lopez, do you believe you can make contact with other worlds after all these attacks from invaders since 1993? Dr. Lopez: Allow me to tell you something Miss Santiago. It's not a question of "believe", but can. Personally, since World War II scientists were trying to find out if there was life beyond the stars. But it seems that our question was finally answered in 1993. And finally, I have developed the necessary technology to make contact with other worlds since we have been getting all these attacks from aliens. Though, some of these extraterrestrials fought for us alongside the Power Rangers. My grandfather who fled the Nazis was a scientist and dedicated himself to the power of science so that one day we may be able to make contact with new species and live in other world. Maria: And you're the person to do it? Dr. Lopez: Why yes. I will succeed where my grandfather could not succeed. As the others are watching, Joanna sees Matthew and she runs to him to confess the truth. Joanna: Matt. Matthew: Hey Joanna. Joanna tries to not be nervous and tell him all about it. Joanna: Matt, there's something I want to tell you... Matthew: Joanna I know... Joanna is confused on what he said, she thinks she wants to break up, but to her surprise... Matthew: I've always known. But let it be no doubt that I still loved you with all my heart. I even planned to ask you to marry me. But then one day I saw you kissing a woman. Joanna gasps as tears stream down her face. Matthew also has tears streaming down his face as he's heartbroken Matthew: It tore me apart because you could've told me you were a lesbian. All these arguments we've been having it's because I was afraid to tell you that I knew. Joanna: (crying) Matt, please, listen I... Matthew: Joanna! All I gotta say is that you are what you are. If you're happy with it, I accept it even if it saddens me so because I loved you so much. You were the world to me. Joanna: (crying) I know. Matthew: Even if it's gonna take some time, let it be known that I still care about you. I hope you and I can love again. Joanna and Matthew embrace and share one last tender break up kiss. As there are some people watching from outside. Matthew then leaves as Joanna wipes her tears. She turns to most of her co-workers including her boss. Joanna: There is something I have to say to everyone. I'm a lesbian. Some people whisper to each other, however, her boss Patrick doesn't seem to care. Patrick: Joanna, if you're a lesbian I don't care. In this network we are accepting of everyone regardless of religions, cultural backgrounds, ethnicities, race and sexual orientations. If that's the life you're going to live, then do it. Joanna: Thanks Patrick. All her co-workers express their love for her and consider her a good friend as her sadness turns to joy. As Matthew leaves the building, he sees a lovely girl waving at him and he waves back and goes to talk to her. Maria (narrating): Love comes to all of us. Love and Friendship knows no color, no religion, no sexuality, no cultural background and no ethnicity. Friendship is to lean on people that you care about because they care about you no matter what. And love, above all things a very powerful force that binds us together for all of eternity.